the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Smilodon
Woah man, be careful you don't cut your self on that edge. addressing the pilot known as devil child =The Pilot= History Before the suit fall, Greg Smithie lived his life as an archaeologist and historian specialising in pre-history. After hearing a crash in the garden of the small bungalow he lived in, Greg stepped out into his garden to find a strange pod lying in the middle of his garden. After obtaining his suit Greg was able to live out his lifelong dream, to be able to fly. During his first flight Greg noticed the other pods landing around him. It was at this point that he realised that anyone could obtain a suit, which meant that many people would be willing to use the power that the suit granted them for less than honourable pursuits. He decided there and then that he would use the abilities granted to him by the suit to protect those who would be negatively affected by the actions of those who would abuse the power of the suits. Personality Greg is an incredibly pessimistic individual. From the start he knew that people were going to abuse the power given to them by the suits for their own personal gain, and for the most part he was right. He loathes anyone who uses their suit for selfish pursuits or to forward political agendas, and the abundances of these individuals has caused him to become even more pessimistic. Greg is also sarcastic and very cynical. He says it’s impossible for him to trust anyone he hasn’t fought side by side with. However, those who have fought beside him can expect a high level of trust from him. Greg has a potent hatred for those pilots who constantly spout pseudo-intellectual phrases clearly taken from the internet and act like those around them are inferior, he describes these people as “Whiny cretins who clearly have no understanding of what the world is actually like”. This opinion has led to many conflicts with other pilots, none of which Greg regrets, he will always tell it how it is as he believes that honesty is one of best traits a person can have. This has led some people to call him cold, a statement he agrees with fully. Although Greg portrays himself as bitter cynical individual, he is actual a very caring person. The only reason he became part of safety net and later helped found the first sons was to protect other people, even though he will be the first person to tell you otherwise. He is a highly empathetic person, and will go out of his way to protect civilians during a mission. He is very analytic person who will always analyse a situation before forming his own opinions. However, he will never directly display these traits as he doesn’t want his allies to ‘Know he’s soft’. He hates being called Smiley. Appearance Greg is a 26 year old white male. He was born in south Yorkshire, but doesn’t have a typical Yorkshire accent. He has short, but thick, dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He is quite slim and stands at about 5’9. Relations & Allies Smilodon is a founding member of First Sons The first sons First Sons and has stuck with the group as long as it has been around. He is also a member of safety net with ties to the TMS =The Suit= Greg named his suit Smilodon, or sabre toothed tiger. When asked why he named his suit this, even though the suit is in no way similar to an actual Smilodon, he replied “I don’t know, it just had a nice ring to it I guess”. This has led to many allied suit pilots giving him the nickname of smiley, a nickname which he loathes with a passion. The suit itself is a light suit with a built in jetpack. Greg built his suit to be used as a pseudo gunship, he did this by equipping the suit with 2 chain guns mounted on the underside of its arms. These chain guns are backed up by a pair of double barrelled rocket pods which are also attached to the suits arms. Smilodon fills the role of communications officer for the first sons. The suit has many methods of communication, such as unlimited Wi-Fi. In addition to this Smilodon possesses a sentient AI, which helps Greg manage the suit. Since the AI is sentient it can perform many advanced tasks, such as notifying Greg of any damage the suit has sustained and even being able to take control of the suit if it’s needed. Greg has a good relationship with his AI whom he named Sophie after his ex-girlfriend. Another feature to note about Smilodon is the inbuilt speaker system, which allows Greg to play music at incredibly high volumes. Although this could be used to frighten of would be attackers, Greg uses this system to annoy his team mates (especially Fair play) and to do all manner of stupid shit, such as playing ‘Highway to the danger zone’ at full blast while preforming a high speed strafing run. Suit Crunch Category:Pilots Category:Medium